


Yandere-ing Skulls

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Character Death, F/M, Gaster Blaster - Freeform, King Loki, M/M, Mentions of past Soriel, Minor Sans/Toriel, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Papyrus is a beast, Queen Toriel, Reblogging cause awesome, Surface Life, Toriel/Asgore - Freeform, Violence, Yandere Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: Sans has been taking secret cooking lessons with Tori in the hopes of impressing his younger, and much cooler brother!But... what if Papyrus suspects otherwise?Was originally found in Beaver's Twigs but reblogged because SaturnWonder requested an extra chapter! ^_^Based off this image from symphysins: http://symphysins.tumblr.com/image/158569896761YANDERE WARNING





	1. Amongst the Roses

It was a beautiful day outside.  The sun was shining, barely a cloud in the sky, the birds were singing and Tori’s flowers were blooming.  Toriel was happily humming in the large garden she had behind her house.  She was certain that this had been her best year for her rose bush yet.  The soft blooms were almost as big as her hand.  She brought one close to her muzzle and inhaled deeply.  Hmm… the scent was so sweet and full.

 

A shadow fell across her and she looked up with her fond smile, expecting to see one of her two favourite monsters.  She and Asgore had renewed their vows very quietly, leaking the information out to only certain monsters, hoping to put the past behind them and start a new future together.  And then there was also Sans, the fellow pun master.  He had been coming around for extra cooking lessons in the hopes of impressing his younger and cooler brother.

 

It was a skeleton monster that had cast the shadow.  However, instead of Sans and his signature hoodie, it was Papyrus in his battle body who was standing beside her.  He was staring at her, standing as still as a lifeless statue.  If she hadn’t seen his sockets’ magic or his scarf flowing in the slight breeze, she would have sworn that he was made out of marble.

 

She was unnerved.  In all her years of knowing the skeleton brothers, she had never seen Papyrus act like this before.  He was always energetic, so full of life and love, lowercase love.  She attempted to hide her uneasiness from him.  After all, the surface life had been difficult to adjust to, no matter how magnificent or cool the monster was.

 

“Ah, hello Papyrus,” she warmly said, standing from the garden and brushing the dirty and leaves off of herself, “how are you doing this fine afternoon?”

 

Papyrus’ eyes narrowed at her but he didn’t reply.  Toriel swallowed.  This… this was not the Papyrus that she thought that she knew.  This wasn’t the one that Sans would gush about how cool or awesome that he was.  This was a new cold, terrifying side that she had never seen before…

 

She didn’t like it.

 

Finally the locked jaw unhinged.  “WHAT… WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?” he asked, a stone, cold edge to his voice.  There wasn’t even a hint of the friendly and overly energetic skeleton who once dreamed of being part of the Royal Guard.  This reminded him of the voice that Asgore once had, back when their son was first slaughtered by the humans.

 

Swallowing hard against her panic.  “Papyrus?  What… what do you mean?  I’m just gardening…”

 

“DON’T PLAY STUPID!” he snapped, the irises of his sockets turning a vivid orange with his magic.  “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH SANS?”

 

Tori was in shock.  She had thought that Sans was keeping their cooking lessons a secret until he was able to cook the perfect spaghetti-quiche for Papyrus.  “Paps…” she whispered.

 

“DON’T ‘PAPS’ ME!” he shouted, taking a step towards her.  He covered a lot of ground with that single step.  “I’M NOT AS STUPID OR NAÏVE AS YOU THINK I AM!”  He took another step.  “HE STAYS OUT LATE AND COMES HOME SMILING AND CHUCKLING, LIKE HE JUST HAD THE TIME OF HIS LIFE.  BUT HE’S NOT AT GRILLBY’S DRINKING OR EVEN AT MUFFET’S.  I ADMIT THAT I WAS PUZZLED FOR A BIT.  IT WASN’T UNTIL THE OTHER DAY WHEN I FOLLOWED HIM HERE THAT I REALIZED WHAT WAS GOING ON…”  He loomed in front of her, towering over her by at least a half a foot.

 

“Papyrus… whatever you think is going on…. I assure you that it’s not what it looks like.”  Toriel tried to talk to him, trying to reach the gentle monster she knew still existed inside this angry creature.  She took a step back, trying to recover her space.  “Listen.  Come inside.  I’ll explain everything to you.”  At this point, she knew that Sans wouldn’t mind that she had leaked their precious secret.

 

Papyrus gave a dark chuckle.  “I ADMIT IT WAS CLEVER.  RE-ENACTING WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU WHILE WE WERE ALL IMPRISONED IN THE UNDERGROUND.  GIGGLING AND FLIRTING, THE GATE BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU, THE BOTH OF YOU SAYING THOSE TERRIBLE PUNS THAT SANS LOVES SO MUCH.”  He took another step forward as Toriel took two more back.  “NOW, WITHOUT THAT DAMN, STUPID GATE YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN TOUCH HIM?  THAT YOU ARE WORTHY OF BREATHING THE SAME AIR AS HIM?  HE BELONGS TO ME, AND TO ME ALONE!  THOSE BONES AND SMILE ARE MINE!  I DON’T SHARE AND I WON’T LET YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME!”

 

Toriel gasped as the garden and the beautiful sunny day faded to dark.  Papyrus was casting battle magic?  Here of all places?  And against her?  She had no choice.  She would need to create a diversion to get away from him.  From there she could confront Sans about Papyrus, Asgore could help her or she go into hiding.

 

Her little magical fires were summoned around her at just a moment’s notice, she being careful not to touch any of her rose bushes or other plants.  Papyrus meanwhile had summoned his great storm of bones, a mixture of his orange and the normal white attack bones.  Toriel watched him carefully.  Papyrus… he really meant to fight her.

 

Toriel sent a single fireball racing down the battlefield straight to Papyrus, the intense heat singeing the grass.  It was an old fire magic tactic.  Once it exploded there would me smoke and sparks covering the field.  It would provide her with just enough cover to get away. 

 

She was stunned when he didn’t move a single bone to get out of the way of its path.  He just stood there, watching it approach.  Just before Toriel signaled for it to explode, Papyrus summoned his own Gaster Blaster and had it shield him from the danger.  As the Blaster clamped down around the tall skeleton, the magic from its summoning reacted with the fireball, causing it to detonate without Tori’s command.  Toriel looked out at her garden in fear.  The sparks of her attack had caught on a couple leaves but, no fire had taken.

 

Before she could attack once again, a single orange bone swept her from under her feet.  She fell to the ground – not taking any damage as she was standing still luckily, but she was still sprawled on her stomach… in front of this very real threat.  As she attempted to rise, white bones appeared around her, piercing her dress and long sleeves and imbedding themselves into the grass and soil.  Pinning her helplessly to the ground.  As she attempted to tear herself free, a large red boot appeared in her vision, stepping on one of the bones holding down her sleeve.

 

She looked up in fear.  The Gaster Blaster that Papyrus had originally summoned had risen from the ground and now hovered behind him, collecting condensed magic in its jaws, preparing to fire.  He truly meant to kill her.

 

“Please!” she cried out, the faces of her beloved mate and child flashing before her eyes.  “Please!  Mercy!”

 

Papyrus only chuckled as he continued to stare down at her.  The whines of the Blaster becoming louder, the last thing she heard was “LIKE YOU MEANT ANYTHING TO SANS.”

 

The Blaster fired and her vision went dark, her muzzle quickly being filled with the smell of burning flowers…


	2. The Royal Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori has passed and it has been difficult for Asgore to feel alive again... luckily, he has found a friend, an old friend of Toriel... Sans.
> 
> This turned out longer than I expected...

 

It had been a month since the beloved queen of the Undertale had been found dusted in her garden.

 

No.  I can’t say that.  I can’t say that she had been found dusted.  That particular wording makes it sound like it there was a chance that it could have been a peaceful passing for her or even an accidental death…. Something that would have been expected for one that was so loved.

 

No.  I cannot say that she was found dusted.  Let me reword that.  Take two.

 

It had been a month since the queen had been found dead, murdered, in her garden.

 

Her entire garden had been scorched to gentle flakes of ash, the ashes of her flowers mixing with her dust.  Her death had been so violent that there was even a crater discovered in her yard, preassembly where she stood, taking her last breaths.  Her dust found scattered around it but had even been found making it as far as drifting into the edge of the woods beyond her house.

 

The great Queen Toriel, the gentle gatekeeper of the Underground and friend to one and all, had been murdered.

 

It was unthinkable.

 

Of course all the monsters were distraught with her death.  There was no one quite like Toriel.  She had always been quick with a joke.  Always seen offering a slice of pie to hungry visitors, be it snail or cinnamon or even butterscotch flavoured.  There was none as soft or as welcoming, no one as friendly or as kind.  None were quite as elegant, not even Mettaton was close to her natural grace.  Not a single monster, or surprisingly not even a single human, had a single degrading comment to say about her.  It was truly a great loss and a terrific blow to monster-kind.

 

Naturally, no one was quite as upset as King Asgore.  It was at her funeral, between loud sobs, that he had disclosed to everyone that Toriel and himself had quietly gotten back together and had been giving their relationship another chance.  All monsters had attempted to console him, but none had succeeded.  After all, how do you successfully console someone when you too are in mourning? 

 

There was just no closure for the monsters.  The bad news just continuously poured in like a rotten stream.  Upon further discussing and investigation, the analysis team had determined that it had to be a magic user that had slain the queen… a fellow monster had killed her.  The humans’ weapons just weren’t strong enough to do such a job, without blowing up the rest of the neighbourhood, and it was just too precise of a job.  Which brought them to the other concerning portion of the investigation…

 

It was an assassination.

 

But… that didn’t make any sense.  Who, monster or even otherwise, wanted the queen dead that badly?  As I said before, she was truly loved by all, both monsters and humans.  She had no enemies…

 

But yet… someone had taken it upon themselves to kill her.  To rid the world of that gentle smile, those jokes…

 

Unfortunately the team that had started looking into her death was not only inexperienced but there were no leads to follow.  No clues.  Whoever had done this was not only skilled, but extremely knowledgeable.  A terrible combination for the mourners and the queen’s eternal rest.

 

Asgore had spent most of the month after her death in their house, attempting to summon the strength to even leave his bed.  Her pillow still smelled of her.  If he closed his eyes he could imagine her still lying beside him.  He had been such a fool down in the Underground.  If only he hadn’t gone into his rage when Asriel had been killed.  If only he had known that their time had been so short, so precious…  If only, if only…

 

It took him maybe two weeks before he was able to go outside and attempt to salvage the remains of their garden.  Of course, he had only lasted a couple of minutes before he broke down and retreated back into the safety of inside, but he knew that he had to give himself credit.  Tori would want him to.  He had left the house.

 

Within a few days he was able to last a couple hours outside, slowly bringing their flowers back to their former glory.  If anyone had asked him how he was able to spend time out there, he would have looked over his garden, a small twinkle temporarily returning to his eye, and he would tell them that “I sense her there…”  And everyone understood.

 

It was in Toriel’s friend, the chubby skeleton Sans, he found some comfort in as well.  The small and rather tubby skeleton was quick with a pun, similar to Toriel’s.  It soon became regular that Sans come over to the small house for tea and they talk for an hour, maybe even more.  They would share their stories about Toriel, each of them discovering a new gem about her.  They shared a laugh and many tears… but Asgore could feel it.

 

Healing.  And then there was Toriel’s presence, stronger than ever.

 

Their friendship was a natural one.  One that easily flowed and developed between the two of them.  Soon they were comfortable in one another’s presence, as if they had been friends for years.

 

Comfortable enough that Sans accidently told Asgore his greatest secret. 

 

* * * * *

 

Sans and Asgore had been sitting on Asgore’s porch in the backyard, sipping on their tea and watching the flowers blow in the gentle breeze.  The hole in the yard had been filled thankfully, and grass was already starting to thickly cover the slight mound.

 

“It’s… beautiful… is it not?”  Asgore asked, not exactly to Sans, but not to himself either.

 

Sans had nodded, taking another careful sip of his ketchup laden tea.  “ **it is.  Paps loves this kind of weather too.  he usually drags me away from the couch or my job and surprises me with a picnic lunch.  sandwiches, ketchup, fruit, the whole nine yards.  Heh.  and sometimes afterwards we head down to that old trail in the woods and…** ” he stopped there with a harsh stutter, a blue flush covering his skull, his sockets widening and a wild, panicked look to his eyes, his eye lights contracting to tiny pin pricks of light.

 

Asgore carefully regarded him.  Incest, although not common among monsters, was not always accepted by monsters, so it wasn’t something that was widely or proudly broadcast.  But if Sans was telling him…

 

The goat king smiled gently at the terrified skeleton.  “It’s good he gets you out of the house,” he joked, “your spot on the couch has to air out sometime right?”

 

The relieved look on Sans’ face was more than worth it.

 

 

* * * * *

 

Now Sans was coming over, not just to chat or for tea.  Asgore had found the spaghetti-quiche recipe that Tori had been trying to teach Sans how to make.  Sans, although a good student among the various sciences and mathematics, ironically was not a good chef.  This made no sense to the either of them as cooking was just a combination of these two.  Thus, many more hours were spent in the kitchen, these times full of laughing and chuckling, some swearing and only a few fires that were cause for concern.  Asgore felt himself smiling more and more, although Tori not far from his mind

 

Sans showed up as per usual, his lazy grin etched onto his skull.  “ **hey goat-man,** ” Sans greeted him as per their norm.  “ **ready to be amazed at my fantastic cooking skill today?** ”

 

Asgore laughed and stepped to the side, inviting Sans inside.  “Are you saying that in the one day that we’ve seen each other, you’ve improved that much?”

 

Sans let out a small ‘ **heh** ’ before replying and stepping through.  “ **i’ll have you know that i helped Paps with spaghetti last night and he was almost impressed with me.** ”

 

“Well, we should continue practicing so he will actually be really and truly impressed, not just impressed for pity’s sake.” Asgore laughed as Sans gave a good-natured gentle slap to the arm.  As Sans entered, Asgore suddenly noticed an odd chill to the late summer air.  “Do you think that winter is coming a little early?” he asked him, looking to the sunny, near spotless sky.

 

A shrug came from the other monster.  “ **i’m not sure to be honest.  i’ve been feeling that chill since i left the house… though i’m not exactly _fall_ -ing over myself in excitement for snow again.**” Sans said to the tune of Asgore’s groan of despair.  He at least didn’t appear too worried.  Asgore shrugged and closed the door.  The king himself would be the first to admit that, since Toriel’s death, he had been a tad more jumpy over everything and nothing.  And it was late summer, around the time when the first leaves began to die and the northern winds return.  He would just have to keep better tabs on the weather channel and the signs outside.  He didn’t want to lose any of the plants because of his incompetence and haphazard surface weather.

 

Asgore and Sans were soon in the large kitchen in a matter of moments, starting the boiling water, salt and oil for the noodles.  They should take the longest for, after being cooked they must simmer in the various spices and tomato sauce before they could be added to the quiche.  And that was just the beginning of the preparation.  Asgore and Sans were laughing and talking as per usual when they heard the front door open and close.  For all his carefulness, Asgore had neglected to lock the door.  Sans turned to Asgore.  “ **you weren’t expecting any other guests were you?** ” he asked.

 

The goat shook his head.  They watched the doorway.  Although the monsters had lived on the Surface for a couple years now, there were still incidences of rogue humans attempting to attack and kill monsters.  Not always but a common enough occurrence that warranted precautions.  Loud footsteps were heard in the hallway and, finally, a lone figure appeared in the kitchen, seemingly bringing the chill from outside, inside to them.

 

Papyrus.

 

Sans gave a genuine smile seeing his brother.  “ **Paps!  i thought that you were hanging out with Undyne and Alphys.  you…** ” he frowned suddenly, a sudden thought crossing his mind.  He hadn’t told his brother where he was… “ **wait, what are you doing here?  How did you know that I was here?** ”

 

Asgore nodded slowly.  He had always had a well-developed intuition.  Papyrus… wasn’t normal.  There was something off.  Something that he couldn’t quite put his finger on.  “I’m always happy to see you Papyrus, but Sans has a point.  What are you doing here?  I didn’t even…” he froze as Papyrus’ gaze found him.

 

Those sockets… those empty sockets.  Asgore couldn’t quite describe them but they sent shivers down his spine, causing his fur to stand up at end.  They were stone cold.  Empty.  Calculating…

 

He felt like he was being sized up.

 

His stare never leaving Asgore’s, Papyrus spoke to Sans as if the goat wasn’t there.  “WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SANS?” he asked. 

 

Sans stared open-jawed at him.  Papyrus had never sounded this way.  Empty, tired and unfeeling, nor had he ever been so disrespectful to the king.  To anyone.  “ **Paps… it was supposed to be a surprise.  i had been meeting up with Tori to learn how to make spaghetti-quiche as a surprise for you.  luckily Asgore took over…** ”

 

“IS THAT WHAT’S HAPPENING HERE?” he asked, the gaze finally leaving Asgore’s and looking over to Sans, his sockets slightly softening as they looked him over, as if trying to examine him from afar.

 

Sans gulped.  He had never seen Papyrus act like this, nor had he ever seen both irises flaring orange.  He hadn’t even known that he could do that.  He had thought that it was only him that could summon his eye magic…

 

But Paps had been full of surprises lately hadn’t he?  Confessing his long-hidden feelings for him.  Always showing up when Sans had least expected him to.  And what had Grillby said to him the other day?  He had been gushing about his brother of course, nothing new about that.  But then the flame monsters had leaned on the counter, just close enough that the skeleton could feel the teasing of heat and had said (Your brother… he’s definitely… something else…).  He had originally thought that Grillby was agreeing with him…

 

But seeing this new side to Papyrus… had they seen something that he had not?

 

“ **Paps… what on earth is going on?** ” Sans asked.

 

“CHECKING UP ON YOU OF COURSE.  I NOTICED THAT YOU WOULD LEAVE THE HOUSE ABOUT THE SAME TIME AND GREW WORRIED… YOU NEVER TOLD ME WHERE YOU WERE GOING BROTHER.  JUST THAT YOU WERE GOING OUT.  WITH YOUR ONE HP… I NEED TO PROTECT YOU BROTHER.  WE MAY BE ABOVE THE UNDERGROUND BUT THESE HUMANS, YOU JUST NEVER KNOW WITH THEM.  ESPECIALLY WITH WHAT HAPPENED WITH TORI.”  Papyrus told him.  For a second he looked like his old self, genuinely concerned for his brother’s safety, but it was once again replaced by that cold stare.

 

Sans smiled, choosing to pick his battles.  His brother was just the coolest, always looking out for him.  He loved him so much.  “ **i’m ok Paps. i’m sorry for worrying you.  i had just wanted to surprise you is all…** ” he moved to give his brother a hug.  As he passed by Asgore threw out a hand, tapping a bit on Sans’ chest and stopping his approach.

 

Papyrus reacted immediately to this.  His irises grew larger and brighter, beginning to smoke, and his magic beginning to cackle around him as more was unconsciously summoned.  “LET HIM GO AND GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM.” His voice was cold, and deepened.  Deadly but calm.  It reminded Sans of a sharpened knife slicing through cold cheese.

 

“ **Paps!  calm down!  it’s just Asgore**!”  Sans was panicked.  Even with all the years of not picking up his socks or saying his terrible puns, he had never seen Papyrus like this.  He had always been so cheerful, so optimistic, and even in his irritation that was a degree of warmth.  Sans in turn turned to Asgore.  “ **and you.  what are you thinking keeping me from him like that?  it’s Papyrus, he’s my brother.** ”

 

“Sans… I know we just became close not too long ago, but I beg you to trust me.  I… I understand now.  If he truly is your brother, that means he has the same magic as you, the same as Gaster.”  Asgore spoke carefully.  “Your brother… your brother killed my mate.”

 

Sans stared at him for a second, suddenly seeing the clues pulse and form the puzzle in front of him as they did Asgore.  The precise magic attack, the scotched garden and the way that dust had been found, and the random scratches in the grass.  It was glaringly obvious now.  It had been a Gaster Blaster that had killed Toriel.

 

And then again, now that he thought of it, some of the other monsters and even humans had been acting strangely towards him.  His drinking buddies had been more wary of him, even moving and sitting away from him when he approached.  And they had always made a point of looking behind him before they said anything directly to him.  It didn’t make any sense to Sans at the time, he had originally thought that maybe one of his jokes had rubbed them the wrong way…

 

But if Papyrus really did kill Toriel…

 

He turned to Papyrus.  “ **did you?** ”  Papyrus stared down at him, remaining silent.  “ **did you kill her?** ” he asked again, tears pricking his sockets.  Oh Papyrus… why…

 

Finally, as if choosing his words carefully, Papyrus spoke again.  “I HAD TO.  FOR US SANS.”

 

“ **what the fuck do you mean by that?** ” Sans demanded.  “ **i never asked you, nor would i have ever asked you to kill anyone, much less Toriel.** ”

 

Papyrus looked at him with hard eyes but it quickly changed to pity.  “I HAD TO SANS.  YOU DIDN’T SEE IT BUT SHE WAS CORRUPTING YOU, USING UP ALL YOUR TIME.  SHE WANTED TO TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME.” he shook his head.  “I COULDN’T LET THAT HAPPEN.  SHE HAD TO GO…  ONE DAY YOU WILL UNDERSTAND.”  He took a step towards Sans and Asgore.  “COME ON SANS…  I NEED YOU HOME.  BESIDES, YOU DON’T WANT WHAT HAPPENED TO TORI TO HAPPEN TO ASGORE TOO…”

 

Asgore stepped in front of Sans, blocking Papyrus.  “Get.  Out.”  He ordered.  Holding open his hands his royal trident materialized in his hands.

 

Sans gasped.  “ **Asgore, you can’t do this!  he’s my brot** -” he fell silent at Asgore’s hard look.  Papyrus had just admitted to killing Toriel and had just threatened the king, and that was ignoring that he had come into the house without permission.  Trespassing.  Punishable as the owner of the land felt fit.

 

“Sans, the best thing for you right now is to run.  He’s completely obsessed with you.  Almost sick.”  Asgore told him, carefully watching Papyrus.  Papyrus’ sockets went cold at that statement.

 

“ **i…. i can’t.  Asgore, he’s my brother.  i…  i love him… he’s all i have…”** Sans pleaded with Asgore.  “ **there…. there has to be another way.** ”

 

Asgore shook his head, his fur and blonde hair unsettled by the slight movement.  “Sans, if there was another way I would have told you.  Please, run.”  Asgore looked at him with such power Sans didn’t see his friend… Sans saw his king.

 

With a whimper, he looked once more back at Papyrus.  Spinning on his slipper, he turned and began to run into the hallway.

 

He ignored Papyrus’ “SANS!” and pleas to come back, which broke his heart.  How could he do this to this to his brother?  The one he loved?  The one…

 

A bone appeared underneath his feet, tripping him.  Sans stumbled forward, unable to catch his footing.  He fell hitting his skull against one of the hallway tables.  For the 1 HP monster, this simple trip could have been fatal.  Luckily, Sans had his high defense, limiting the damage he recieved.  He still took 0.8 damage, enough to knock him out cold, but not to dust.

 

“Sans!” Asgore called out before hearing Papyrus sniff.  How did a skeleton sniff…?

 

“I’M SORRY BROTHER… I HOPE THAT YOU CAN FORGIVE ME FOR HURTING YOU…” Papyrus said, two orange tears dripping down his skull.  “YOU’LL UNDERSTAND THOUGH, I’LL MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND.”  Papyrus looked up at Asgore.  “HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME?  YOU JUST WANT HIM FOR YOURSELF, DON’T YOU?  WELL… HE’S MINE.  AND I’LL TEACH YOU TO TOUCH HIM!” Papyrus screamed, his magic again flaring in his sockets.

 

Asgore eyed Papyrus as everything went dark around him.  He recognized this magic.  How often had he himself cast it?  Battleground magic…

 

Asgore hefted his trident and shifted his weight, more weight to the back then his front foot. Easy to block and defend, to move and attack….

 

Papyrus did not move from his spot.  Instead he only coolly regarded Asgore before he summoned his bones.  Orange and white mixing together in a storm of pain and death. 

 

Asgore knew he had the advantage.  He not only had seen Papyrus train with Undyne before, but he had personally trained her.  Gaster, Papyrus and Sans’ father, had been his Royal Scientist and also his personal bodyguard.  He knew all their magical attack and how to defend against all of them.  There was nothing that Papyrus could throw his way that would surprise him or even throw him off guard.  Asgore would not lose.  He had to win.  But not for himself.  He had to win for Tori.  For Sans who he was now very sure was in just as much danger as him.  He was determined to win.  The goat snarled at the tall skeleton.  “Back down Papyrus.  This fight is mine.”

 

The skeleton did not move.  He looked bored with the entire situation.  “IF YOU ARE SO SURE ABOUT THAT ASGORE,” he said, “YOU WOULDN’T MIND IF I TRY ANYWAYS.”  He took the smallest step back, a couple of his white bones moving to float in front of his body.  Asgore knew this tactic.  He had seen Gaster and even Sans use it.  The white bones would take the front blow of his attack, while other bones would attack from other directions.  Perhaps from behind, below or from his sides.  It was a good maneuver.  A very basic attack but it worked.

 

“If you aren’t going to attack me Papyrus…” Asgore said, dashing forward.  For being over four hundred pounds, he could move his mass such as much lighter monster did.  Moving his grasp on the trident, he grasped the very end of it.  Three strides away from Papyrus, he stopped, spun, and swung the length of it at the Papyrus. 

 

As he had anticipated, the bones in front of Papyrus took the force of the blow.  The vibrations ran up the staff, causing his arm to shudder.  However, he didn’t take any damage to his HP, nor was his bones injured.  Bones sprang from under him, causing Asgore to jump back until his ankles almost touched his kitchen counter.

 

His eyes widened slightly as his trident was jerked from his hands.  The bones that had originally blocked his attack and been threaded slightly through the prongs, another pressing against the staff.  Having been unprepared for this, the trident had been jerked from his hands.

 

The heavy staff clattered to the ground, a large red boot stepping firmly down on it.  Asgore and Papyrus once again staring at each from across the battlefield.  None of them said a work.  Quiet and regal determination met the cold, unstable look of the skeleton. 

 

Finally Papyrus spoke again.  “HOW ON EARTH DO YOU INTEND TO FIGHT ME?  I HAVE YOUR WEAPON.  AND YOU CAN ONLY DODGE MY BONES FOR SO LONG.  YOU’RE OUT OF SHAPE.  YOU MAY HAVE BEEN A LEGENDARY WARRIOR AS YOU BATTLED THE HUMANS, BUT THAT HAS BEEN SEVERAL YEARS NOW.  YEARS THAT YOU HAVE SPENT HELD UP IN YOUR CASTLE, AND NOW THE FEW THAT WE HAVE SPENT ON THE SURFACE…’ Papyrus loosed a short, sarcastic laugh.  “MEANWHILE I HAVE CONTINUOUSLY KEPT UP MY TRAINING.  YOU’RE OUTMUSCLED, OLD MAN.  LAY DOWN AND SURRENDER SANS TO ME.  THIS IS NOT A FIGHT YOU CAN WIN!”

 

“Not with that attitude!  I haven’t shown you everything, just yet.” Asgore spat.  It was time to teach this whelp a lesson!  He had killed Tori, threatened his own life… Sans wasn’t safe with him.  His arm shot out “Acier!” he called out, his voice deepening more and a slight crackle of magic heard within it.

 

The trident gave a mighty shudder under Papyrus’ foot before it bucked, completely dislodging Papyrus’ weight, causing him to stumble back, and flew into Asgore’s outstretched hand.

 

Asogre’s trident was not just a simple weapon.  It had been forged by the lead blacksmith of the first king.  The legends say that he was a mage, skilled in the arts of justice and love, who had used the iron from the fallen stars to forge this weapon.  He had seen great potential in the current king, but not in his son, the first born child.  He knew that it was imperative that only the strongest and the fairest would, not only be given the right to lead and govern their subjects, but also protect monsterkind.  Thus, when the first king passed on, the trident and throne was not inherited by the son, the one who gambled, smoked and drank, but instead chose the daughter, the princess.  Since then, it had been handed down to those who were worthy of the great trident, capable of ruling the monsters.  The enchanted trident alone judged who was worthy for the throne to ensure that none but the true ruler could wield it.  It had been the best kept secret of the royals.  After all, it hadn’t always been the goats that had ruled…

 

Papyrus glared at Asgore.  The royal king, the true chosen king stood tall, hefting his trident again.  He had a feeling that his little reveal had angered Papyrus.

 

Good.  Hopefully that would cause him to make a few mistakes and he could wrap this up.

 

As he watched on, Papyrus lifted a single hand.  Within the light orange glow, a large bone sword was summoned.

 

Asgore frowned.  He had never seen or heard of Papyrus being able to do that magic.  It was just as he had feared in the beginning.  He had been holding back.  Toying with him. 

 

And it had worked Asgore realized with a small jolt.  In the short battle, he was already letting little puffs of breath, sweat was beginning to drip.  He groaned.  He shouldn’t have let himself go so much.  But it was him who had gotten comfortable, who had let down his guard.  How could he?  He was the king.  He should have known better.

 

But it was too late to think of should-ofs.  He needed to fulfill his duties as king and protect his subjects.

 

This time it was Papyrus who rushed forward, the sword in front of his chest plate.  Asgore, more than prepared now, his breath caught.  He took two steps forward and met Papyrus’ attack, steel meeting bone.

 

Sparks flew between the two magical weapons.  Asgore took a step back, before driving forward with the prongs, an attack that Papyrus blocked with the broad bone of his sword.

 

Bone met steel.

 

Papyrus snapped forward, attempting to cleave Asgore’s chest.  Asgore, twisted his trident, the sword catching against the staff, and the pushing Papyrus back.  Papyrus stepped back twice as Asgore stepped forward, driving forward with his elbow and the prongs.  Papyrus brought the sword up and slashed down, pushing Asgore’s attack down and to the side.

 

Steel met bone.

 

Bone met flesh.

 

Asgore was jolted to a stop as the hidden bones at his feet pierced his sides, stomach and feet, anchoring him in place.  He coughed, blood flooding his lungs and mouth.  No…. how could he had been so stupid?  Gaster’s signature move…  Bones erupting from the ground, usually used to impale the opponent, killing them instantly.  Papyrus it seemed, was not as merciful.

 

Red boots filled his tunneling vision, causing him to look up.  When had he had bowed his head?  Papyrus of course stood in front of him.  That smug and cold look filled his skull, his frigid orange irises looking over the king’s ruined body… it sent shivers down Asgore’s spine.  He pulled slightly, hoping to release some of the hold of the bones.  Papyrus bent forward, whispering in Asgore’s ear.  “LONG LIVE THE KING.”

 

As Asgore gasped and looked up at his opponent.  Papyrus raised his sword in two hands and, taking an executor’s stance, brought the sword up and Asgore saw the gleam before it came down on his neck.

 

 

* * * * *

 

The house still remains on the market to this day.  In both human and monster custom, it is considered highly unlucky to buy a house where a murder had been committed.  And in this house, not one, but two.

 

The trident remains where it has fallen.  No human or monster has been able to lift it, or even move it the slightest.  It remains where it had fallen, and where the dust of Asgore had been found.  Monsters had speculated that he had been too distraught over the loss of Toriel, that he had left the oven on and the fire had spread through the kitchen, weakening supports…

 

The one question that no one could answer was where the skeleton brothers were.  Monsters had known about his and Toriel’s friendship since the Underground, and they had seen him with Asgore since her death.  Some thought that perhaps Sans was too overcome with the grief of his friends to continue to live in the same town.

 

But others argued that it wasn’t like Sans at all.  He would have at least attended the funeral for Asgore and told them ahead of time of his plans.

 

Papyrus, well he had always been sporadic, but always by Sans’ side.  Anywhere that Sans went, Papyrus had always been sure to follow.  It was also true the other way.  They truly loved and supported each other through thick and thin.

 

That, they said, was true brotherly love.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this! Helps a beaver feel good!
> 
> Or buy me a coffee! http://ko-fi.com/A476NAZ
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
